This invention relates to message signs, and, more particularly, to a message sign which is operated by remote control by a pager.
Many message signs include movable display devices which are movable between multiple positions. A different message is displayed in each position. For example, a motel sign might include a display device which is movable to display a "Vacancy" sign or a "No Vacancy" sign. Lottery billboards might include means for displaying the amount of the current jackpot and the date of the next drawing.
Signs which include multiple position display devices must include means for changing the position of the devices when it is desired to change the information which is displayed. Some signs are operated manually, and others may be electrically controlled. However, manual or electric operation is impractical when the sign is located a substantial distance away or when a number of signs are involved. Lottery signs are often mounted on highway billboards, and the information on a substantial number of signs must be changed frequently. At the present time the information on most lottery signs is changed manually, which results in substantial labor expense.
Proposals have been made to operate signs by remote control by telephone lines or by radio signals. However, each of these methods has serious disadvantages. A telephone-controlled system requires a telephone line connection to each sign. The installation and subscription fees can be substantial. Radio-controlled signs must be located close to the transmitter unless a powerful transmitter is used, which is expensive and might require licensing approval and regulation.